Potions: Into the woods
by HDxSlash
Summary: Harry and Ginny moved into a small wizarding village, getting new neighbours. Harry gets a new career which Ginny doesn't like very much. What will happen? Slash. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

I'm looking for a beta reader..  
This story needs to be beta read also, so If you're interested, let me know :)

It started with a one chaptered story I am currently writing and an old one shot named Awkward. They could be combined so I written out the chapters in between and started writing a couple of weeks ago.

The story is set twenty or so what years after Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny moved into a small wizarding village, getting new neighbours. Harry gets a new career which Ginny doesn't like very much..  
Their marriage get ruined and things get a bit messed up and one way or another needed to be fixed. Unexpected people and events will happen.

Rated T just to be sure. SLASH! Swearing. Wandfights and a lot of vials.  
Mostly canon couples. Harry/Ginny Harry/Draco Mentioning of Albus/Scorpius, maybe more I don't know of yet. Potion themed.

Awkward: How it all started.

Ginny Weasley walked into the grand backyard, looking around. There was this high hedge around it and everywhere you looked, different colourful flowers were growing in large amounts. She was wearing a simple, green dress and let her hair hung loose, dancing around on the soft waves of summer wind. Walking on bare feet while the grass tingled her toes, some white clouds were shielding the hot sun that was burning the last couple of days. The witch was searching for her husband, Harry Potter, maybe he was behind one of the four sheds, out of sight. Four sheds standing on corners of an invisible square.  
Thinking he was playing outside with their dog who they found in a filthy ally, dropped in a box with written free on the side. Since their children went to Hogwarts, they could manage to take this little puppy in naming her Jade.  
Having searched through the yard, she found out that they weren't here. Ginny returned to the house, a white one with two floors, overgrown by ivy and near to a river crawling up. They both fell in love with the house years ago which stood on a hill near the edge. Often going there with their dog to watch the river water fall down several metres; clashing down on the rocks below. It stood in a little wizard village, far away from any other town and the houses were spread, so neighbours were at least a ten-minute walk away.  
Since neither Harry or their dog were in the house or backyard, she thought for a minute and decided to check the front yard, maybe Harry was walking down the road with Jade.  
The redheaded witch almost reached out to open the front door when she heard a bunch of keys clinging. That must be her husband coming home, no doubt.  
She smiled and stepped back against the wall. Harry stepped in while Jade stormed past him, bumped into Ginny and licking her hand while sweeping her tail, then rushed away at her drinking bowl. That made Ginny grumble; "Why does she have to be this huge Stafford and not a freaking miniature poodle or something."

The wizard kissed his wife and flashed a smirk but saying with a soft voice; "Honey, she loves you like a child, children give their moms a kiss when they come home, you love it. Admit it."

Ginny shrugged but flashed a smile; "Do not like to have to wash my hands after every sweet licking kiss attack she gives me."

Harry said she should be breaking her mind over that minor things and kissed her cheek; "Why were you standing in the hall anyway?"

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry; "Oh yeah that, I'm glad you're here, I was looking for you."

Asking another why and she replied; "Because I was out doing grocery, I saw a moving truck. We're getting new neighbours and the question is, what should I bake to welcome them on the hill?"

"The house down the sand road?" Harry asked and his wife nodded with sparkles in the eyes; "So? Probably just a happy family wanting to life in a quiet village like the hill. Make some apple-pie with cream.." The wizard smiled mischievously; "I have a better idea, make two.. I would like a piece and some black coffee, sweetheart."

Ginny disappeared to the kitchen after getting a peck on the cheek, while Harry waved his wand to let dinner for Jade appear and moved on to the living room.  
The next morning Harry asked Ginny if she had slept well, while he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen dressed and awake while she just walked in wearing her pink nightgown. She smiled but it turned into a yawn, half nodding; "You awake early again?"

"Like always, already took Jade out because I didn't want to wake you up."

The witch waved her wand to prepare some tea while she blew a hand-kiss and a thank-you smile.

Harry acted as if catching the kiss, replying; "You were quite tired after last night"

They had a romantic night, in front of the fireplace with a lot of fire whiskey, talks and laughter. The only problem was that it didn't matter how late he had gone to bed, always awake, bright and shine at seven in the morning. Since it was such good weather outside he took Jade for a long walk, which he was telling of all about with Ginny. Ginny sat down in a chair next to him with a cup of tea, still half asleep. She could sleep for hours, not caring what the clock said or being upset with sleeping the half day away.  
Ginny smiled and sipped tea while he was talking but almost splashed it out because her husband said there was a moving truck standing by the house.

Ginny was wide awake; "Did you saw the people?"

Harry nodded; "No, just a blonde man walking in, but Jade was pulling home, so I didn't stop to say hello."

Ginny blinked for more but Harry said; "That's all I know."

She touched his arm gently and quickly finished her tea; she told Harry she was getting dressed and ready to duck into the kitchen.

The wizard didn't mind because that meant pie with tea in the afternoon which was always good. The daily prophet got delivered when the wizard was on his walk. Looking around and finding it, Harry made himself another cup of coffee and sat down in the chair again. Jade came in and lied down next to him, quickly fallen asleep of exhaustion. Harry smiled at the sight and started reading.

That afternoon Harry sat down in short pants in the backyard with a glass of pumpkin juice and the dog. The dog, an American Stafford he had learned to love so much long ago, this was his companion. He had summoned his book that still lay on the table and started reading while enjoying the weather until Ginny accompanied him. Harry noticed she had changed her kitchen clothes for something more appropriate.  
Telling that there were two apple-pie's standing ready in the kitchen she sat down and told Harry he only could get a piece if he joined her to welcome the neighbours.  
Harry smiled at her; "If you get me a T-shirt, then I will put Jade in her room."Because for pie he did anything; he thought and saw how Ginny summoned a white of he knew for sure it was being put down there recently, ready on the table next to the door for this opportunity and Ginny gave it to her loved one with a kiss. Like none of that wasn't so.

Wrapping the cake up, putting it in a picnic basket, she handed it over to Harry and grasped his other hand. Together they picked some wild flowers along the road. Before they reached the fence Ginny used a spell cleaning spell on her hands and the bunch of flowers, then a quick spell to bound them together with a red ribbon. Harry used his wand and changed the colour to creamy yellow instead; "We're going for a neutral colour."

They saw the moving truck was gone, but quite some boxes still standing on the porch. The redhead squeezed Harry's hand nervously before they walked at the home. The front door stood open but Ginny pressed the bell anyway.  
A woman with black hair, wearing a fancy dress and holding a wand, carefully she said; "Hello.." Checking out the two people standing in front of her; smiling friendly.

Ginny held out her hand and introduced herself and Harry, welcoming them in the neighbourhood and shook her hand eventually.  
The woman smiled; "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Astoria Malfoy. Moving here since our oldest went to Hogwarts and a little twin of five running around, it is better here than in the city."

Two faces went from friendly to a fake, polite smile and Harry asked with a pretended nice voice; "Any chance you husband's name is Draco Malfoy?"

She nodded; "Yes do you know him?"

"Something like that." Harry coughed and nudged his wife softly; "Honey?"

But Ginny was still a bit shaken, following Harry's eyes to the basked she let a small laugh out and turned her attention to the nice lady as she thought it was standing in front of Ginny. It was Astoria's husband that she didn't like so she composed herself and said; "This is for you and your family." The redhead held out the basket which was received in great pleasure; "Oh my, thank you." Said Astoria, looking inside, smelling and a bit blushing; "Must be delicious and the flowers are beautiful."

Ginny gave a half-hearted smile and thanked the black-haired witch; "We've picked them along the road, just to give you a little expression of what kind of environment you've ended up."  
They had a bit of a talk and then separated; the couple went home, having a discussion with each other.  
Harry just went for a bit with the rage of Ginny and then said; "At least you know with who you're dealing."

"It's not fun Harry, I want to move, no way that I'm going to live next to ferret en the furred one's." Ginny said raising her eyebrows and sounding upset.

Harry just hugged her and didn't let fully go walking further; "Just that Malfoy is living next door doesn't mean your life is going to change sweetheart. It's like I said. Just a happy family moving here for quietness and space.'

Ginny smiled when Harry continued; "Besides that, I'm here, nothing will happen I'm sure otherwise I shall save your pretty ass."

They were almost home; nothing would ruin their luck, not even Malfoy, their new neighbour. They would see what happened instead of creating the chaos by being suspicious.

I dare you to read chapter two... You'll be surprised.  
Feel free to leave some thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry remembered the first step into changing his life a year later.

**Awkward: Indeed.**

The black haired wizard hopped over the low fence that stood around his neighbour's house. It was a bright Wednesday afternoon; two blonde children were playing in the sunny garden and excited to see him unexpected. Disregarding their toys immediately, they greeted him joyfully and started cross-telling some story's about their day so far. He smiled and took their hands, guiding them inside. Harry settled the six year old twins at the dining table with some colour stuff as their dad asked; "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I quit." Harry shrugged his shoulders, sitting down at the table next to Draco Malfoy. The blonde man was rummaging through a large book and Harry was looking around the house briefly.

"Really? "The blonde man asked and Harry nodded; "I got bored."

"You're a famous Auror whose face is in the news regularly for performing exceptional good work and solving cases no other could. How can you be bored and give that up so easily when you're near to grabbing the head position?" An eyebrow was raised and Harry looked at the man.

Harry started with an irritated humph; "I didn't do it for myself. I crave peace and quietness. I had my share of depressing cases; a fair few were cruel and horrid ones. I have seen and heard enough and I am tired of the whining people, the law cases. How the political side screws up and the instigator gets back on his free feet's after months of working on the damn case. I don't want to go through piles of paperwork that doesn't have my interest. My interest lies with potion ingredients and all its glory and information around."

The blonde man shook his head in amusement. The book he was reading got closed as he turned his full attention to the wizard sitting at his family table and currently watching the children at the other end play; "Advanced research Herbology? You know that it will take years to complete the first four levels. Almost ten years for the last level... I'm not even done with the last one and I have taken it on right after Hogwarts aside my Potion Master study and some other major and minor in depended study's.. What about your income?"

Harry still looked at the children colouring in their books. A thinking frown on his face as he witnessed a small fight on who got the yellow pencil first altered into insisting each other to taking it. Draco thought for a moment, wondering, calculating.

_He risked his income while I have spend almost twenty years to gain my knowledge and worked in a apothecary to have some form of life back then. Now I do earn some good money every month. But back then..The ministry had stripped our family vaults. Thank Merlin for that little inheritance both me and Astoria already had received and she had a good paid job. I wonder.. Does Harry know I'd gain my masters in Potions and Arithmancy, licensed teacher for the both? Of course Advanced research Herbology can be added to the list and I already am licensed to teach Herbology though... It would be fun to see Potter struggle through it as I have done many years ago._

Harry turned his gaze to Draco almost as if hearing the man's thoughts; "I know and I envy you for your hard work but I have the time and my income? Never needed it. I got two full inheritances of both the Potter and Black family, in a regular spending pattern it wouldn't run out of money for six generations and I barely touch it since I have a filled vault on my own name." Harry thought for a moment, knowing how arrogant that must have sounded but shook it of when Draco asked to elaborate and continued; "Ginny earns her own money as we split the costs, just in case our marriage ever end. It gave me the opportunity at putting money aside the last few years to increase my interest of which I can live and pay my part. All my children get allowance till age seventeen.  
They have their own vault, five thousand galleons each donated at birth by me set for their seventeenth birthdays and their inheritances will come free at age twenty one.  
They all get the twenty percent that is set and put aside when Teddy got his first share at age twenty one... So no worries about that; same as the ten thousand galleons that get transferred to their vaults at age twenty five, it's already set apart too.." Harry thought for a moment, looking at Draco's amused face.

The man shook his head and gestured Harry to say the last part that he knew was coming.  
The fame Harry hated so much which was very clear as he continued with a glare; "I have a few business deals running which earns me a nice amount of money every now and then. I can always take upon more of those and besides that; I've been asking money for interviews and store openings. I have been asking money to allow newspaper to print my name or use photo's, I'll ask money to sit in a bookshop and sign some magazine with an article about me; I've got fame that I don't want and decided to make some money out of it as long as asked. So everything is thought over and taken care of. I do not gamble you know."

"Thank you for wasting ten minutes of my life but never mind that.. It's honest and thorough, very Slytherin of you," Draco said with a genuine smile of pleasure; "Severus would be pleased to hear."

"Snape?" Harry asked wondering what the man got to do with it all; "The man is dead and hated my guts except when he was saving my arse."

"The man is very alive and does not hate you." Draco said with a matter-of-factly-tone.

Utterly shock. Harry froze in his seat for a moment and had trouble with forming words as only one got blurted out; "What?!"

"He'd survived the war, got a silent trial and was declared free. The man fled Britain as soon as he could and lives in the forests of Russia, writing down his potion knowledge and memorials since he's getting old and all," Draco explained giving the other wizard a few moments to let it sink in and teased; "I visit him every now and then, he is my godfather you know? Sort of bound me to keep in touch. I know he'll ask what you have just told me. The reason why I asked you to give me more insight on the matter in the first place. He likes the Potter gossip."

"That is a surprise, I'm shocked to hear," Harry was fumbling his hands through his hair, closing his eyes to think for a moment. He took a deep breath before he spoke hesitantly; "Any chance I can see him? I really thought he died after the attack of Nagini and I have something of him that I need to return. Should have done more to keep my facts straight but after the war I was a mess and never really thought of the man after..."

_Everything._

They both looked displeased with the memory's floating up from out the dark corners of their minds.

Looking at the twins drawing for a few minutes before Draco cleared his throat and slowly told Harry what had happed; "He was found barely alive, by a group of medi-witches during the battle. They'd stopped the bleeding and used a teardrop from a phoenix out of a bottle. Eventually it was the teardrop and a prototype potion he designed himself still running through his veins that mixed with a rare healing potion that did the trick. It saved his ass, "Draco smiled softly and spoke after Harry only nodded; "I wonder what the famous Hero of all time could possibly own items that belonging to his old most hated professor during school.. but I will ask him to arrange a meeting between you two."

"Several things actually but I am not sharing."Harry answered and shook his head; "Thank you for getting the fact straight and the chitchat but that's not the reason I came by." He said it slowly, still overwhelmed by the news of Severus Snape.

"Then what is?"

"I want you to be my teacher." Harry said and added with full confidence while nudging the blonde man; "Don't say no. Think a moment over it will you?"

But Draco didn't and he looked quasi-mortified:"No! What? Why?"

"Well, why not?" Harry scratched the back of his head; "It's won't kill you. Cut the drama?"

Draco straightened himself and smiled; "Alright, enlighten me."

"Well... I know we were never good friends but we have gotten along pretty fine the last year. It may be awkward but I sort of enjoy your company. Besides that I don't want to work with someone I don't know... I know you; we have a history, know each other worst parts and hit rock bottom several times. That's not the issue here since our perspectives of each other can only improve if you get what I mean..."

"Fine, maybe you got a point there, you think you can put up with me for such an extended period?" Draco asked with pleasure in his voice; "It can be a bumpy ride with our temperaments and me in charge." _This could be fun.. It may even bring some action in my semi boring life.._

"Sure, "Harry said with a mischievous smile, giving the man next to him a pet on the shoulder; "I am a bloody good ex-auror, I'll hex you whenever needed.. I know the most terrible spells around; just saying."

Draco rolled his eyes; "Language, children around."

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

At five o'clock, Teddy arrived together with Victoire Weasley. Greetings and a lingering talk were made in the hallway before the four of them set of to the neighbour's house. Teddy and Victoire would watch the twins and Jade for the night and sleep over in town. Apparently there was a little motel above the teashop similar to the lovely tea shop in Hogsmeade. A romantic night for the young couple as Harry understood. They had another cup of tea and some talks at the Malfoy house before the two sets of parents left; walking to the small dining room in the small village halfway down the hill.

Astoria was happily telling about Scorpius last grades at school as they stepped into the dining room. A nice place with brown patterns on the walls and luxurious furnishing. The waitress was a young girl with ponytails who directed them very politely to a table in the back corner, lighting some candles as she went away to get their ordered drinks.

Harry saw Ginny squirm in her seat uncomfortable as Astoria restarted her story about Scorpius she was telling before being interrupted by the waitress much in displease of the other woman. Ginny tried to change topic's a few times but halfway through the main course she gave upon it. Harry felt it was getting worse, Ginny acted more irritated as the black haired woman talked along. Both men tried to enlighten the mood but failed.

Dessert got served and Harry decided to speak up, Ginny wasn't looking any happier. She had been very irritated towards Astoria who in the end got the message to stop talking about children in a rude manner so everything was a bit awkward. The conversations had fallen dead and no one really knew what to say due to the tension.  
_Time to get it over with_. Harry cleared his throat as he nervously spoke up. Clearly doubting if this was a good idea but his mind was set so he did it nonetheless; "Uhm.. If you don't mind, there is something I want to tell you all.. Kind of the reason why we are here enjoying this lovely dinner. Draco over here knows already since this morning. He agreed upon my request so I would like to share the happy news with you two lovely lady's."

He kissed Ginny on the cheek, flashed a smile at Astoria and received an encouraging nod from Draco; " Well, I am fairly happy about it so here it goes; The last couple of years I've been studying very hard and I passed both my exams for the second level two months ago. In a few weeks I will be ready to start the apprenticeship required for the next level. So I made the decision to quit my job. I want to start my study with full devotion; I'm done with the late evening studies and dragging myself to work each day while I rather use my time differently. I choose to take up the study for a Master Advanced research Herbology with as prime Potions Ingredients. I have thought about it for a long time but I really want this and my life allows me to do so. I asked myself why not? And couldn't find an answer thus here I am, changing career."

Astoria noted that a broader, genuine happy smile like Harry had right now couldn't be found everywhere else on the planet. He seemed thrilled, exited. His wife on the other hand would have none of it as Astoria discovered moments after her thoughts.

The heavy chair scratched over the floor when Ginny stood up abruptly when Harry was done speaking. She grabbed her jacket and purse forcefully and looked displeased. Without any words but with a deadly glare she busted out of the dining room after emptying her glass in Harry's lap.

_That went well.._

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

Feel free to leave any thoughts..


	3. Chapter 3

Awkward: Misunderstandings.

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

At Home.

Harry stepped through his front door carefully. A tad worried about what was going to happen. His wife had made it very clear she was upset by the way she left. _We're going to fight, again. We're in an argument again. She embarrassed me with her behaviour, again. I should be celebrating and smiling right now, instead I had to run home after my wife. Draco said he would make sure Teddy took Jade with him for a couple of days and ushered me to follow her.. It's embarrassing that the man understands in what kind of shithole I'm landed.. Somewhere I have the feeling this isn't going to end very well._

Harry hadn't even announced his home coming when Ginny yelled at him; "You never told me!"

"Ginny," Harry started; "You were here, I have told you everything along the way and now you start accusing me of never telling you anything about it and besides that I forgot to mention that George knows too, he knows everything else like always."

The red headed woman gestured Harry to follow her to the living room while she said; "What? He knew before me?"  
Knowing that it wasn't important she said; "But; You didn't say anything, you only told me you were suddenly liking the subject and decided to read into it."

Harry was the first to sit down on the couch and Ginny took the chair in his opposite; she looked quite mad but Harry wasn't about to believe his ears. _Did she really say what I thought she said? What is going on in that head of hers?  
__I shall make it crystal clear for her. Disregard George and tell her the truth._

"That is not true and you know it Ginny, let me spread it out for you because I can remember different occasions where I have told you about it," Harry said while anger became clear as he numbered up all events; "First thing I have told was that my interest got wakened by a case, second was that I looked into it more."

Harry threw his hands in the air and let them slack again; "You're unbelievable! You know how many books I have pursued in the meantime noting out many things for you whilst reading. I've even asked your permission to build a potions lab in one of the sheds because I had to brew a hundred! Potions. Hundred whereof I had to fill in a question list, write an in-depth logbook and a three sheet's essay each! Every single word known about its history and overall use, most known mishaps and such had to be written down! I have spend hours sitting at the kitchen table rummaging through stacks books to answer one bloody question about a potion ingredient." Harry took a moment to breathe; "I have kept you awake for days when the head of the department research came to pick up my researches and the logbooks to grade them. You can't already have forgotten about those awful nights when my first paper exam was coming up! Don't you dare to say you knew nothing about it Ginny! That hurts!"

_I have made a small mistake here.. _Ginny sighed; "Alright, I was there too you know but I didn't thought it was this serious. What I mend was that I thought it was just a temporarily excitement and you've got bored already since the whole subject quit down a while ago. Now you have quit your job out of the blue. How about the money?!"

"I didn't, I decided to read and memorise the optional booklist before going along to the third level, hoping I would be good enough to complete the levels someday with the support from my family, especially my wife but apparently she-" Harry pointed at Ginny "-can only think of herself and not about what her husband- "As he pointed to himself "-desires to do with his life. You know money is not a bloody issue in our household. I life and pay the bills of my interest at the bank and the money I made was for the extra stuff we can easily miss. Since you have your own money to spend what is your problem?"

Ginny stood up, glaring deadly; "I can't miss the money, you are taking away my perfectly happy life and ask to support you, but we've always hatred the Malfoy's and then we moved here, away from it all and a few years later the ferret comes by, messes up my perfectly fine life and takes my husband along! He wants to split us apart! You take away all the fun! The holidays and expensive day out's we take, the extra stuff as you called it so nicely which is my life."

"I don't care about the money or the picture perfect things we do!" Harry yelled and told her the same as he had told Malfoy that morning.

"Well, that may be so but I don't agree upon throwing our fancy life out of the window!" Ginny yelled back, debating whether to leave that instant or not_. This isn't going the way it's supposed to be.. I need to talk him out of this.._

"Ginny, there is nothing to agree about, this isn't about the things you want and money because it's not important for me at this moment. What is are my interests. Which I renewed some years before I even came in touch with Draco and it was just two or three months ago that I learned of Draco's profession of which I can make a good use and it's not fair to accuse him since I was the one who asked him. Not the other way around. Besides, you rather want me to do an apprenticeship for some hot blonde woman?"

_Smart move Harry.._ She started pacing; "No! But that doesn't mean you can't like the bloke remember."

Harry was taken aback by that comment, he hadn't thought of that. _Well done Harry, another thing for her to yell for, you can be proud of yourself. Better move away to let it sink in with her than make it worse. Stick to the conversation point..  
_He gave her a half smile; "Well, it's just Malfoy and I am doing this if you like it or not. I would love to have your support but I don't think there is any chance of you being capable of doing so. I will take the guest-shed and give you some time to think it over.."

"But..-" Ginny started and Harry stopped her; "Come and find me when you have some relevant questions and we can make up."

"Can I change your mind?" She asked doubtfully. _This can't be happening, were really misunderstanding each other or something.. Why doesn't he get it?_

"No," Harry said and shook his head; "I'm tired of being the hero I never wanted to be, I became a Auror because everyone expected me too and since I really learned some things about potion ingredients. I became fond of the research and found out there were career ways requiring this expertise. I went for it because I can. It's Harry that likes this, not the hero Potter. Ginny, I love you but you have to respect my choice and if you won't I will walk away from you." Harry answered. _That was too bloody honest, true and too bloody wrong and messed up._

"You are willing to throw our marriage away?" She asked, shock clearly heard in her voice and seen in her eyes.

_NO. NO. NO. _He stood up;"I do because if you don't respect my wish you show me how much you really care about me and how much you care about my fame as in your fame too as long as your bonded to me."

"What an assumptions Harry, it's not like that at all! It's all floating to your head; you'll need some time off for sure." She snorted.

"I'm not sure anymore of your intentions." Harry said as he walked away, turning once more at the bottom of the stairs when he knew Ginny had followed him; "I appreciate it if you respect my need to be alone for the rest of the day, don't follow me around please and remember I said you should come to me."

'What ever," Ginny said when Harry was out of hearing distance; "You will come around, until that time I use my own money to entertain myself, you go buy your own groceries."

At the same time upstairs Harry sighed and pulled his old school trunk from under the bed and levitated his clothes in. The desk got cleared out and his nightstand too. With a flick of his wand he got all his bathroom stuff and other knick knacks lying around hurled on the bed. Another flick made it disappear in his trunk and he closed the lid; Levitating the trunk down and trough the backdoor into the nearest shed. Quite some magic was worked on the shed; from the outside labelled as a big Muggle shed as the inside has two floors; Upstairs a comfortably bedroom and downstairs a tiny bathroom and a sitting room with a little kitchen block. Enough space to harbour one person for small periods of time but he could easily life here longer than that thanks to the cupboard in his lovely childhood.  
Harry smiled at the games lying around; the kids used to have their sleep over in here too as Harry knew all spells to detect unapproved behaviour. Harry walked up the small stairs, his smile fading to a I-Swear-I'm-Not-Gonna-Cry-Face as he dumped his trunk in the light coloured bedroom. The bedroom had two single beds to each wall, a dresser in the mid along the edge wall under a window with pink coloured curtains. _Lily's choice.  
_In one corner stood a large wooden box with all old toys and games from the children as there were still some stuffed animals from Lily left on one bed. _At least they don't disagree with me.  
_Harry snickered and looked around some more. Unsure of what to do, he noticed a floating toy car bubbling lazy in the windowsill and a stack of dusty old books under the other bed.  
A few cleaning spells were shot around and the place looked a little bit better. Harry sat down on the bed. Doubting whether to lie down or break down he stared into space and kept moulding over one and the same question; _what the heck had just happened?_

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

Ginny stood in the library when she heard the door of the shed slammed closed. She grabbed a hand of floo powder and threw it into the library heard. Not trusting herself to safely Apparate; she stepped into flames calling her brother's house out loud.

"What happened?" George asked as they had greeted and Ginny said something was up. The read haired man had sat down in his living room, A decent space with large, different colours couches and several chairs, a man-hole perfect for gatherings. Ginny didn't, she was too worked up, face flaring brightly red of anger.

"Harry took me out for dinner together with Astoria and the ferret, Harry told me he quit his job because he felt the need to make a career switch and apprentice by Malfoy," Ginny broke loose, walking back and forth in front of her brother; "I can't believe that the nasty git once again ruined my life by living next door and now by pulling my husband away. Not to mention his gay son harassing Albus."

"We're not talking about Albus. Period." George glared at the woman with crossed arms and she knew not to push it; "Fine."

"Aren't you overreacting?"

"Most definitely not! Harry and I got into an argument and he left to the shed. He picked Malfoy over me! We both know Harry is bisexual, what if he decides to dump me for the bloody death eater's son!" Ginny answered yelling in frustration.

George was thinking, getting anxious because of Ginny's pacing; "He made a selfish choice for the first time in his life. He loves you, why would he ever want to be with Malfoy?" George sighed; "Harry has always done what other people expected from him and he got touched by the subtle art of potions ingredients since someone thought him a nice way when he wanted instead of getting abused with words and painful glares."

"I know he loves me and I understand that point of the matter! I know it's unlikely that Harry wants to be with the git but it's possible! Why does he have to choose Malfoy above everyone else? He knows more people in the profession." Ginny answered with a huff.

"Harry's has two levels completed now, for his third level he needs to make two field travels with by coming study material and set learning rules. He needs to assist with a hundred different potions.. Not to mind memorizing a dozen of books and write lengthy essay's about ingredients and other discovery's he makes on his own in between and blend it all into logbooks. The man's writing essentially outs into making his own research books which he is going to update through the years and maybe later even can publish. It's only a wise choice to work together with someone he knows than to end up with a second Snape. Said person is going to have a great responsibility's in his learning process and in teaching and noting things out for his logbooks and such. Harry must have explained you.." George sighed as Ginny contradicted the note with a headshake.  
He tried not to get angry with his sister because Harry had talked about it for a few years now, he knew so she definitely did too. He massaged his temples as he continued; "The only other people your husband has contact with don't have a license to teach. Malfoy does, it's a course of many years, not a few months and I think Malfoy is quite suitable for the job; they match. Harry needs less explaining but is more of a: I'll figure it out by myself once I know where to look kind of man. It's Malfoy's way to work most of the time, so that's a good I guess and no more of a logical option."

"Useless information George, all your saying is that Malfoy is better than Snape, which he isn't. There both foul mouths and former death eaters. One of the two is dead because of that remember." Ginny seethed, all wrapped up in her own jealousy, she wouldn't listen and her brother knew it.

George pulled a hand trough his hair, trying to bring his message across on another way hoping she would understand; "Ginny, you like Malfoy's wife don't you? Well, she likes her husband, Harry seemingly can co-operate with him as can your children and even your dog. I speak to him regularly for business and he's not that bad. A few stupid mistakes and a lot of brainless comments in the past but we're grownups now as the rival dies with doing that. Your sound like your eleven old self; the madly jealous and obsessed Ginny. It's not appropriate in this world you are living."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, paying attention for the first time in their conversation.

"You're stuck in the past; we're adults and have children, jobs, homes and one day; maybe soon grandchildren. We're not at school anymore, we'd wish though but everyone got past the grudges, no one has hard feeling except for you. Harry isn't a dumb man; he knows and he's wise enough to not stick up with it and goes his own way."

"But-" She tried to say but George beat her to it; "No Ginny."

He shook his head; "You have to respect your husband, he has danced for everyone long enough. A long while ago he'd confessed he had stayed on the auror job for you, for the kids sake but now they are all gone for most parts of the year remember? Teddy moved in with Victoire and James is going to university a week after his graduation. Albus and Lily will be in Hogwarts for the coming years so nothing is going to form a problem with the study he has chosen. A path in which you need to support your husband instead of abandon him."

"Oh bloody hell, "Ginny said, acknowledging the problem she'd created but not really surrendering to the case; "I think I'll head home." _Because this was not where I was coming for, I was seeking support not a lecture._

George wanted to tell her to fix it, but he didn't had the chance. _She's showing her temper, she's angry and in denial.. I hope she sees it soon though.._ George could have yelled the words when she walked out his living room into his kitchen but he didn't. Without a look back, she apparated out of his house, into her own. She ran up to her bedroom to think it all over.

_Bloody mess sure indeed. Harry will realize he made a mistake, I'll just wait for him. I'm not going to give in on this one; he made all kinds of decisions before consulting me. He will apologize to me for handling the matter the way he did, it was wrong. That's not how it works; I should have been able to turn his mind before he decided so. He's throwing our fame out of the window. Why isn't my life going the way it's supposed to be? Stupid Ferret, annoying git.. I can feel that this is just the beginning of him destroying everything I have worked for..._

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

It turned out to be longer than I expected.  
-LunaStar3000 TY!

Feel free to leave some thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Awkward: Creating Changing's.**

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

It were two weeks. Fourteen long and horrible days, Harry knew; tally marks on a sheet above the single bed were proof. Ginny hadn't come to talk with him and he had cried big crocodile tears with his head hidden in Lily's stuffed Dragon. A gift from him when she was little and her favourite; The one she left at home, afraid of it getting demolished at school.  
_Her first year at Hogwarts and already conscious about that sort of things.. _Harry thought with a wry smile; _Bully's were always around. Every generation ought to have some and she knew about mine, living next door._

Harry was sitting on the single bed realizing it was already late in the evening and he had spend the whole day lying on the small red couch without doing anything, not even eating._ Obviously, Ginny isn't going to come around soon_. The wizard had wiped his face and putted the dragon next to his pillow. _It is time for some changes. Sulking for two weeks is long enough, the world keeps on going.  
_The single bed's got shoved together; some spells mended the two mattresses together and same happened with the sheets. The colour of the sheets turned from red with yellow flowers to silky light blue and the curtains too. Levitating the bed to the far end, Harry dragged the closet to the spot of where the unused single bed used to stand. A desk should fit under the window; all Harry needed to do was getting his desk and some shelves out of the library and move them here along with his study books.

The next morning he made himself some sandwiches and took a long shower. He had moved the desk from the library to it's place in the bedroom upstairs and had struggled to fit a small bookshelf next to it but managed eventually. After that, he used a neat spell to resize furniture to fit the larger shelf in downstairs. The rest of the day had taken to shrink all the books he owned . Moving the books from the library to the guest shed and unpack were the last things to do. The shed was pretty much his miniature home now and he was getting used to living there. Two boxes and a bag pack were full with study books; Harry took them along while leaving the library with a yawn and walked into Ginny. _No, not now.. I'm really not up for a forced talk. Why didn't she come to talk with me? What should I say?_

"You look like shit." Harry finally said with a half-smile when Ginny didn't say anything; in the meantime taking his wife's appearance in. Dull eyes with no sparkle, Greyish skin and messed up hair, wearing some old clothes and none of her usual make-up or jewellery in sight. His chest was beating loudly. His heart asking to touch the beautiful woman that belonged to him for so many years but his mind didn't want to give in. _Be strong._

"thanks too you," She said and added a moment later; "You do too."

"Yeah, I suppose living in the shed isn't anywhere perfect." Harry said untruthfully and shrugged. _The shed isn't the problem, it's you._

Ginny nodded but said nothing, creating an awkward silence.

A few moments later Harry spoke up again; "I really wished you had come to talk with me. I don't know how much longer we can stay in this position before taking the next step. It's very hurtful and I am going now, hopefully you come to talk with me before we reach that point?"

A few steps on his way he looked at Ginny, frozen on her spot with clearly no attempt to speak up; "I am in love with you, have been and will be for a long time but I can't life like this. We are in an argument.. Again. I will be heartbroken but this way is no living."

The red haired woman didn't even reply as she watched her husband walk out the backdoor levitating two boxes and carrying the backpack on his shoulder. Ginny realized it now. _I've messed up really bad apparently; he won't come to talk with me. Stubborn Gryffindork, he doesn't understand that I'm the princess here and usually get what I want. _

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

The dark haired wizard was lying on the small red couch, books shattered all over the tiny living space and he wished Jade was there for some comfort, playing and hiking but she was still with his godson Teddy Lupin. Harry let his mind wander with curious thoughts about his wife and her well-being after their small encounter outside the library a few days ago. Lying there, wiping unshed tears away and comfortable buried in his own sorrow; not caring about all things he should be doing. He had tried to study but he had stared at pages for hours without actually reading a word, his mind wouldn't co-operate. The groceries got done but he didn't spoke with any of his friends or came out of the house for anything besides that. Harry had locked himself up, waiting, staring, feeling miserable.  
An owl interrupted the train of thoughts. He got off the couch with a bit of trouble. It was hours since his last movement and his muscles were numb. He took the letter as the owl flew away instantly. The owl didn't take the time to nibble up one of the owl treats lying in the windowsill but fled away instantly when it was allowed too. The handwriting was from Albus, Harry recognized and opened the letter up as he sat back down again. It was the first letter from one of his children in the last month besides the letter Teddy wrote him the day after his announcement. Albus letter was the first letter he didn't threw on the desk unopened.

Dad,

How are you? I know I normally write a letter to you and mum in one but there is this thing and well, I don't know if I want to tell mum right away so I kind of need your help dad. Don't worry! I'm fine.. or at least that's what I think..  
I've done nothing stupid or anything and school is going great. I like helping James being a Quidditch captain even though we are in different houses and I help Lily around since it's her first year and all so that's not it. It's more the kind of very, like in absolutely very personal stuff.. I need a.. What do they call it? A father to son talk, in private.  
I'm still having so many doubts and it's very hard in general and in accepting the fact but on the other hand I can't seem to block or erase it. It's there I guess. Anyway dad, don't freak out please since I'm mentally barring myself for this conversation since last term last year.  
I told the headmistress I needed to talk with my dad for some advice and she heard from several teachers I'm not comfortable in my own skin. (They nailed that one, it's true)  
The headmistress gave me permission to come home for an hour tonight and talk with you. I hope it suite in your schedule and I will be taking the library heard, will you meet me there at eight?  
Dad, please don't be mad or disappointed, please don't tell mum? Don't tell anyone?

Love, Alby.

"What am I going to do now?" Harry sighed when he walked over to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. _I have been waiting for this, my hunch is coming true. For a long time I already knew, assumed. A fifteen year old Slytherin boy with partly odd interests and behaviours that no one suspects from a teenager was my first clue. The letter was even more proof. Why does the boy have to struggle with the same situation as I did? How am I going to tell this to Ginny, what would she do if she ever found out I knew before her... What does a father do in these circumstances? Listen to my son's request would be a good choice since the fight and I could use it as a argument when we get in a fight. I know we're going to fight. She doesn't approve..  
__Albus is going to be crushed and I need to be ready to pick up the pieces. I'm freaking out!_

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

That afternoon Harry had sneaked into the library, armed with a plate of food, a bottle of pumpkin juice and the stack of letters to read through. It was about time they got opened after lying around for three weeks catching dust. Harry lightened up the fireplace and sat down at the wooden desk, rummaging through the stack. He read the few letters of his close friends first. Neville Longbottom, Hermione and Ron Weasley wanted to meet up since they didn't knew what happened. Some letters dated a week later from them; if something was up since he hadn't replied and that they would patiently wait for an answer. Harry smiled at the letters, amazed over how good they knew him. There were also two business letters, reading them through he knew two meetings needed to be rescheduled and a shop opening was missed. Something he didn't mind at all. He disregarded the letters and opened the letter from Draco first, leaving Teddy's for last.

Harry opened up the letter and stared at the first word; it started with; 'Scarhead,' Harry made a disapproving sound and mumbled; "Stupid ferret."

The next sentence said; 'Breaking the news didn't went the way you -and I for that matter- wanted it to go and I'm sorry for you.' Harry glared at the letter until he read the next sentence which made him growl;

'Don't worry, I do not pity you. Bloody idiot, get that glare of your face. What I mean is that I thought she would take it a lot better as being your wife, the mother of your children and all. Well, I just wanted to say that I'm next door in case you need some nasty comments to lighten your mood. Just so you know; I had a couple of opportunities to strengthen my spells too, Mr. I'm a bloody good ex-auror; remember I'm the almighty evil ex-death eater alright?'

_The idiot._

'So Jade stayed the night at our place and Teddy picked her up before lunch. I'm sure he will write you himself but the boy said that he's leaving to Romania. Paying a visit to one of the Weasley's. How endearing that they visit all their relatives to tell about their engagement in person. The silly ones will take Jade with them and they are staying there for at least a month since the Weasley is the last on their list or something like that, whatever.  
Well, your dog is in good care and probably having more fun and company than you.

Stay out of trouble,

Draco Malfoy.'

The black haired wizard rolled with his eyes muttering; "Bloody blonde can even get on my nerves through some piece of paper." _The git knows how to write a letter, I need a bucket to catch all the sarcasm dripping of this thing. He means it good of that I'm sure but still.. He needs to work on his people skills.  
_Harry disregarded the letter and took hold of the last one from Teddy. It was saying the pretty much the same thing but in a much nicer way with some encouragements, much love and luck wishes. That mend Jade was now in Romania for some time and that Draco was probably right about the statement he made.  
Harry took his time to reply to his friends. Every letter along the same lines; trouble with Ginny and busy with studying, keeping them off board for a meeting but letting them know he was still alive. A small note was send to Draco with a thanks and the line; 'Since when have you become all caring? I will stop by soon when I'm up too it.'

For Teddy he wrote a somewhat longer letter, part with things the boy shouldn't forget when taking care of the dog and some things the boy should say to the dog from Harry and greetings to Charlie Weasley and his boyfriend. When he was done, he folded and addressed all letters, making them ready for his owl to take them to the post office.  
Finally done, he stood up and grabbed a sandwich, moving to sit down on the couch near the fireplace, staring into the there, he tried to calm his brain and control his nerves, to stop assuming the problems and lines to say; He watched the flames and waited nervously with a tapping foot for his son's arrival, even though that would take a couple of hours.

_._X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

Feel free to leave some thoughts._._


	5. Chapter 5

**Awkward: Gluing pieces together. **

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

Harry was at home waiting in the library, the letters posted and currently keeping himself busy with nervously pacing around in circles almost wearing a hole in the carpet; Wishing it was time for his son to arrive already. In the meanwhile, his wife was somewhere at the other side of the country. A place were she made the big mistake to confide her brother about some facts.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" George Weasley said, handling his wand and being very near to curse his only sister into oblivication; "What's wrong with you?"

"Apparently everything in everybody else their eyes, "Ginny made a sound; "I got scared alright? I can't just waltz up to his door and say sorry, we kiss make up and everything is back to normal! I can't deal with the confrontation!" Silently adding; _I don't want too.._

"Well you should! You have created this bloody mess between the two of you and Harry deserves a bloody praise for not giving in, " George twirled his wand between his fingers, thinking for a moment; "You should run his door flat and tell him your wrong, kiss and make up. The man is waiting on it Ginny. You've been married for like what? Twenty years? Merlin's beard! You still don't know how to handle the man?!"

"Merlin George I know I know, I thought he would come around but I let it linger to long so I came by for some moral support, I'm down enough already as it is." Ginny answered with a sigh.  
George gestured at his kitchen and glared at her; "I bloody loathe you at the moment so sod off and make me some tea while I think."

Ginny practically ran to her older brother's kitchen and swished her wand to make hot water ready as she quickly apparated home to fetch a bottle of honey liquor. _It should lessen his mood.. Or make it worse. I take the gamble._ Apparating back into George's kitchen, the kettle was almost whistling. Quickly grabbing some cups and making a plate ready she took the kettle of and a deep breath, putting her protective wall's back in place as she stepped back into the room.  
George eyed the bottle of liquor, half-smiling at his sister as a few drops went into his cup. She noticed his wand was tucked away, relief washed over her.  
"Alright, I still loathe you but you have earned a few points for the liquor."

"Thanks brother, I really want to get this solved so.." She lingered and George gruntingly stirred his cup; "Well, you had your chance to do it by yourself as you ought to do but didn't. Now you've asked me, you will do without any complains."

"What am I letting myself into.."

George renewed his glare, dropping the half smile; "This is serious Ginny! You fucked it up, really bad. I don't bloody understand why you didn't solved this sooner. You are hurting the man!"

The woman nodded; "I know, I was stupid enough to not fixing right that moment. I do love him you know? Very much. I realized I screwed up and I deserve a tap on the butt for my actions." _Take the trash, don't get angry. Just get this over with, create a witness for your so called distress which you don't feel when you get into a fight with Harry when making up._

"I'll take that as a yes," George sighed; "You go home, clean everything up, flourish and cosy it up. Tomorrow morning you are going to write him an apology letter; not a few words but several sheets where in your heart gets poured out and praise him to fucking heaven. You go out a buy him a thoughtful, personal present, something nice not necessarily expensive. You make a nice three course dinner, food that he likes will you. Go ask Harry in a privileged manner to join you. You will beg for his forgiveness and support him of his choices and talk it all out. You are going to be a good wife and suck his dick or something before you go to sleep and you will make him a nice breakfast on bed with a book about potion ingredients or something and you will keep doing that for the rest of your life."

"I get the picture." Ginny answered. _I knew that. I'm a girl for Merlin's sake... but at least I can say now that I didn't know what to do and went to George for help. I will make it a sad story if needed. I can't let him divorce me and I have no other choice then to play the little house wife who's deeply sorry and that damned mask is currently creating backup for that matter._

It was silent for a few moments. George decided to thicken up what he'd just said; "I said beg. You've heard me okay? Beg for his forgiveness. Light candles, boost the house spells, get the fires roaring and don't forget the pretty clothes _he_ likes. Use the silver table setting, make it real. Mean it or break it off Ginevra Weasley."

"You sound so much like mum.."

"Mum would have assured you couldn't sit properly for the next three weeks." George answered truthfully.

Ginny nodded; "Are we still okay George?"

"Your my sister, of course we are," he sighed; "But you're not forgiven until you make it up with your lovely husband."

"Thank you then." She said with a small smile.

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

It was a few minutes before the clock would alert the black haired wizard that it was eight in the evening when the fire roared and it's flames turned green. Harry stood up quickly and went to stand next to the mantle eyeing how his son rolled out of the fire slightly cursing about his imperfect landing and the sooth on his school robes. The young boy was startled and turned around with an irritate growl when he heard his father's voice behind him.

Harry putted his hand up, gesturing the black haired boy to say nothing and let him speak first; "Son, before you say anything, I wanted to say that I have a clue about the purpose of this talk and either I'm wrong or right, I am proud to be your father and I love you, " Harry scooped his son up in a tight hug, looking the boy in the eyes with glinsters of unshed tears; I'm so glad you dared to ask the headmistress if you could come home to talk with me while there is a whole castle full of people. No, you wanted to talk to your old man and a father couldn't ask for more. Especially not from the son who never asks for help with.. anything."

"Dad stop," Albus said with a small laugh and wiggled out of the hug; "I don't need you fluffy talks when I'm nervous enough as it is already, " Albus sat down on the couch and rethought that statement for a few moments; "You know what? You take the lead."

Harry gave a confused look at his son who was fidgeting with the hem of his robe. Albus sighed and said faintly blushing; "Dad? What do you think this is about?"

"Ohh, well..." Harry sat down next to his son, petting the boy on its head softly; "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but there are some things that make me believe that this father to son talk got anything to do with falling in love. The biggest why of my reason to think that is because you thoughtfully keep it at a far distance."

"Right, so.. Love is what you guessed?" Albus asked and Harry nodded. _Not entirely but this must be a push enough.._

Albus give his father a small smile knowing it was his turn to speak up; "This is more sort of.."

The boy took a deep breath seeing his father move his hand slowly to urge him on; "Well it's more about the person that I like.." Albus answered adding with an extremely tiny voice; "That I'm liking very much.."

He never stopped fidgeting and was not really daring to look Harry in the eyes thus missing the amused smile on his father's face and the twinkle in his eyes.

"Because?" Harry asked slowly after a few minutes of silence and Albus sighed loudly, finally letting go of the hem and burying his face in his hands as his muffled voice sounded trough them; "This person is not a girl.."

"Alright," Harry wanted to laugh but luckily he didn't and forced himself to keep a polite smile on his face. _I knew it! _He gave his son a reassuring pet on the shoulder; "Son, I guess I was thinking in the right direction and I don't mind it for one bit so... I really would like to ask you if there are any problems your facing?"

"You're not mad that I'm gay?" Albus said, head jerking up and looking bewonderd at his father; "I thought.." and his words died away when his father hugged him briefly.

"No, I would never be mad over something like that. As long as your happy my son."

Albus nodded his head over thinking it all in a flash; "Well, No problems here then.. This conversation went million times better than I thought "

"You feel better now?" Harry asked unsure.

The boy shook his head; "No, not really. Partly?"

"Why is that?"

"Dad, I'm a teenager. I'm fifteen and a Slytherin, son of the famous Harry Potter and family of other war hero's. There are a lot of people to face, to tell, to fight. I told you.. and I'm very glad of your approval but I'm still uncomfortable about it. There are a lot of people who do not agree with me being the way I am. Not everyone is as understanding as you are dad and I have this feeling that Mum is one of those people so.."

Harry nodded slowly, his smile fading away; "I understand, more than you would think.. Honestly. Son, Those people don't matter, it's about the people you know and love."

"Which mum is too and maybe some other family members don't like it either and I love them. I'm still afraid of telling because they can reject me and I don't want to miss them in my life, not yet at least." Albus said looking down at a spot on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on the world.

Harry lifted his son's chin; "I'm not sure about your mother but the rest.. They won't. I know; take your time gain the confidence you'll need but they love you remember that, I love you. Never forget."

"I won't forget dad. I love you too." Albus said with a small voice.

They used the little remaining time to catch up with each other, Albus had the time to tell a few small story's about his year so far until he needed to head back. When the boy was ready to go Harry told him twice that he loved the boy no matter what and hugged him again. He handed the lean boy three chocofrogs; "Share them with your brother and sister Albus, love you and see you at Christmas!"

Harry watched how his son disappeared with a smile through the flames. Harry slipped back to the guest-shed as soon as the green flames had died some tiny voice within him wishing not to run into Ginny.

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

The following morning Harry had woken with a startle. _Someone is knocking on my door. _He quickly waved his wand muttering the spell, seeing it was already eleven almost twelve. _Noon, lunchtime... I shouldn't have drank that quarter bottle of fire whiskey last night..  
_Harry sat up and shook his head which was slightly hurting, feeling round the table for his glasses. When he found them another hesitant knock was heard making him move to open the door and see who was there. He saw Ginny. She was looking good and he was utterly shocked to see her standing there wearing the prettiest dress she owned.

The read haired woman greeted him shyly. In her mind she was embracing herself to do the 'right' thing. Ginny thought it all over.  
_I will do as said, knock and crawl. I'll beg and surrender, let him win. I will face my defeat to keep my husband and the fame. The money is gone. I'll be his pretty housewife mending things back and I shall figure out how to stop this nonsense eventually. He needs to work, face publicity and be the bloody hero I want him to be._

Time passed by that day and they had gotten back together. Harry was lying in his own bed for the first time in almost a month... With his wife in his arms and a soft smile on his face. Ginny was still sleeping as he thought over yesterday morning; how she had led him to the house. She had worked in the gardens, the flowerbeds looked simply fantastic. The house was cleaned. _Spotless_. Wearing the deep crimson red dress he was so fond of, a hint of makeup and a lily flower in her hear. _Spot on, touchdown_. With a feminine bow she presented him pretty red roses, a four sheet letter, perfumed and written with purple ink; stuck between the bands of a large box of chocolates. _Honeydukes finest, purple and roses.. My favourites_. A blush of her face as formal apology's came out as she given him the gift. Asking if there was any chance he could join her for dinner. _Finally.  
_That night, they had talked, sat in awkward silence, laughed then smiled, they had argued and fought; she had cried. _She was just scared, but why?  
_  
He didn't understand but still reassured her that none of her imaginary phantoms would become true, he had hugged her saying he loved her more than anything in the world. _Was I sincere? More glad to be back in the warmth of the comfy house. Do I really love her or has this changed too much between us? Harry knew _she had approved of his reassuring comfy approach yesterday, said she would do anything to help him on the path he was walking, stand by his side and be there whenever he needed her. After dessert they had made it up in the bedroom, falling asleep together as Ginny had said for the thousand times that evening that she loved him, missed him, need him more than anything. _Something is feeling not right.. What am I missing?  
_A small sound came from beside Harry and he got a better hold of Ginny as she snuggled up against his chest. Harry sighed, pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. _I'll figure it out.. Eventually._

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

'Awkward' 5parts finished, next up: 'The aftermath'.

I'm not sure if I'm posting next week, busy schedule.. Sorry for that.

Feel free to leave some thoughts._._


	6. Chapter 6

**The aftermath.**

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

It was the first of November, two days after Ginny and Harry's fight and things seemed back to their normal routine.  
That afternoon it was raining heavily, Harry decided to visit his neighbour instead of being locked up inside his house alone. Ginny was working and would probably go out with some of her girlfriends after. He knew that like he knew that Malfoy's wife and their twins were visiting family for the day thus his mind was easily made up. He tied his shoes and putted on a thick cloak, closing the front door with a flick of his wand before making his way down the sandy road to his neighbour's house. Harry had some itches in his mind system and needed someone to talk that would not pity him; Who would not worry and mother over him. _Draco is a perfectly fine human being to fill that spot._

It was almost dinnertime when the wizards came out of the kitchen and went towards the dark wooden dining table, both carrying a cup of tea. Draco swished his wand, moving some of the heavy old books; making some room so they could put their cups down.

"So in the end, you and Ginny made up?" Draco asked when they sat down with curiosity in his voice. Harry had spoken for nearly two hours and was done explaining about what happened to him in the last few weeks and nodded his head; "Well, sort off. We're speaking again but something is off, not right. Although things look normal they are not and that's as I assume not going to change anytime soon."

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked while stirring his cup. Harry took a moment to think; "She's overly polite and lovingly towards me but that's weird since I know she's still mad because of my choice. Ginny thinks I don't have enough money left, like I'm broke or something and some other minor things whereof I know she won't lay down on so easily. She's known to hold grudges very long."

_Well, no other minor things just my bisexuality and you teaching me but I can't say that out loud now can I?_

Draco shook his head; "You should have explained it."

"I did! Twice! I explained her everything in detail; why I made my choices and even about the money that can last six lifetimes but one way or another she didn't understood what I mend or something and I'm intending to keep it that way. It may be wise, "Harry smiled sadly and reached for his own cup to stir. "I should choose for myself above her in this and really, I'm not sure how this will end.."

"Is that because you don't believe her in it all anymore or doubting the love?"

"Both?" Harry said hesitant, not completely sure. Draco sat back, sipping at his cup once before he raised his eyebrows; "Don't ask me, how should I know?"

"Well, you're going around acting all mister expert so maybe you did." Harry said with a mocking glare.

Draco huffed; " I'm an expert in many fields but alas not this one, I'm the one in an arranged marriage remember."

"I know that's why you need to stop acting like one, git."

"Shut it will you, I was just trying to help you," Draco grinned and smacked his companion on the back of his head playfully; "What I wanted to say was; you could always use legilimency on her and find out the truth if you don't believe it all. She will never know if you do it right."

"Shut it beach boy, that's simply to wrong to do." Harry answered and sipped at his tea.

"But an answer to all of your problems," Draco answered with a grin and added after thinking for a few moments; "Or you could use a truth serum but then she'll know you did. Obliviate is a nice answer to that one though..."

"I will certainly not! Idiotic Slytherin. I'm just going to let it rest for now and concentrate on my study and time will show what happen." Harry said and was about to say some more when a loud tapping on the window interrupted them. Recognizing Teddy's owl, he quickly got up and fetched the letter, rolling it out as he sat down and read it. Draco huffed and leaned back. He was lazily sipping his tea and watching how Harry's smile slowly disappeared.

X-X

Hello my Godfather,

_Dear Harry, It's me Charlie. I bothered Teddy into asking you something and he wouldn't do it if I didn't help thus we're writing this together._

Godfather? Sorry for not writing you back immediately but It have taken you almost three weeks to write me, so I figured you can't blame me. That row with Ginny must have been bad right? How are you doing now, is everything alright between the two of you? Anyway I was glad to read your letter, good to know you're still alive.

_I'm sorry for keeping your boy and his Lady here for so long. The reason for that at first was because I offered Teddy to do a small internship over here at the Dragon reservoir since he wants to be a teacher in Magical Creatures and Beasts. Hope you don't mind though, I'll keep him safe around here._

We agreed on staying here until the Family Christmas party at your house. Charlie is in heaven that we are staying a while longer. He has taken a particularly liking towards Jade and he drags her around whenever possible.

_Everywhere that is. Harry? You do know that dogs are known for their ability to befriend any other kind of animal right? So, I took Jade here with me on my rounds. I mostly go around and feed the abandoned baby dragons in the wild life nursery and keep records of food available at the main forest where a lot of grown dragons are homed. Did you know that most dragons only can lay three rounds of eggs and that they mostly abandon their first eggs? The wizards here take those eggs and help them in a very natural way to an independence age and set them loose in our forest to help the populations to higher numbers and safe from extinction. Having said that, sadly we have a lot of little dragons dying because we cannot use any spells on them until they reach three months. They miss the motherly love, something very important in the nature of a dragon and end up refusing either eating or drinking.. Mostly both..They don't accept another Dragon to play that role for them._

The magnificent part of this is that there was this little dragon, barely a week old who refused to drink and took a strange liking towards Jade. Somehow, Jade comforted the thing and urged it with small snout pushes to drink as the dragon did. Since then the staff asked Charlie to leave her there whenever possible and in the end she's been a wonderful addition to the reservoir here. They accept her to fill the role of being their mother and they have thought of getting another dog but they're afraid said dog might not have the same touch as Jade has.  
I know you'll be sad she gone longer than you thought because you love and miss her. I know that you'll be lonely without her but everyone here would be happy to keep her..

_We'll be bringing her home at Christmas but I'm wishing you allow me to take her back with me. It's entirely your choice of course but still, the whole staff would be gratefully and deeply touched to have her here, her helping us. You can always come and visit us remember that._

Godfather, will you at least consider it? Jade is very happy here.  
Well, we all love you and we'll see each other at the Christmas party. Write me soon!  
Love you, Teddy.

_Bye Harry, See you at Christmas, Charlie._

X-X

When Harry was done reading the letter, he reached for his cup of tea, sipping while staring at the parchment full of words that broke his heart but pride and love mingled within, healing the pieces at the same time. His mind started mauling and he hadn't heard Draco call his name. A touch on the arm, a feather light hand petted his shoulder twice and it made Harry's head jerk up. It snapped him out of his trance. He saw a flinch of worry roll over Draco's face before it went back to his usual careless mask. Staring at the man for a few moments with sad eyes; Harry eventually cleared his throat but still spoke with a crackled voice and unshed tears in his eyes; "I - I.. I should be happy that she's happy and needed but I miss her you know and they want to keep her."

"Your dog?" Draco guessed and the black haired wizard nodded. He shoved the letter to the man sitting next to him saying he could read it and focused back on sipping his tea and thinking. While Draco was reading Harry stared into the nothing.

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

Harry was lying in the grand four-poster alone. It was already past midnight and Ginny wasn't home yet, he didn't expect her to be. His evening had been pleasant, he'd ordered some pizza's and drank wine with Draco sharing talks about his dog and a Crup that the blonde wizard had owned long ago. Harry turned and heard the letter Teddy had send him crunch under his pillow.  
_Maybe it isn't such a bad idea._. _Maybe it's better, she's so lonely here. I can visit her over there. Port keys to Romania aren't that expensive and when Charlie comes to visit here he can take her along.. Draco was caring too.. He'd suggested I could do one of my research field trips near the Dragon reservoir. Then I see her at least a couple of times and can stay there a bit longer before returning home. I could make it work.. if it doesn't I could always take her back. She always welcome in my home for sure. She'll always be my dog, by my side or in another country.  
_Content with his decision, he turned again and yawned heavily. He knew he needed his sleep, tomorrow morning he would talking to Draco about his study and plan the whole thing out. Not one thought of his wife sprang into his mind before sleep finally came for him.

That morning Harry had awoken much too early for his liking. Heavy rain came down clattering on the roof and tickling against the windows. The clouds made the thunder lightened sky almost invisible, not a single star could be seen. Harry yawned and putted on his glasses, seeing that his wife wasn't there. With troubles of stiff muscles he came out of bed and went to the kitchen for a cup of strong coffee. Harry decided to look over his potion list. There were many tricky ones he had to assist with he figured out after a good half hour of reading. Harry stood up to refill his cup and went to guest shed in search for the books with the recipes. Once outside Harry snorted at himself and ran over. _Keeping that as my personal library was the brightest idea ever. Who doesn't love to walk out in the thundering rain on his socks without thinking to use some bloody spells or dress properly?_

At nine he went back into the house with two shrunken stacks of books in his pocket. After a quick shower Harry dressed in dark jeans, a woollen sweater and a thin black robe that hung loosely on his shoulders. His favourite outfit. He didn't bother to fasten the buttons and went down stairs in search of some shoes. Ginny still wasn't home as a small bit of Harry had hoped. After some flicks of his wand to keep himself dry in the pouring rain, Harry left the empty house behind with a sandwich in his hand.

Draco had let Harry into his library were they sat down in two comfortable deep green chairs in the corner of the room. Harry looked around the massive wooden shelves, amazed about the fact that every time he came in here the place looked bigger and contained more old and dusty books. _Knowing Draco I might be totally right about that.  
_Small talks were made with the first round of coffee and at the refill Draco turned the conversation to the study. He wanted to know what Harry had been studying so far.

"Well, I studied 'Most used potions ingredients' and 'How to cut and stamp' before revising my Hogwarts years with the additional of the booklists and the use of 'Ingredients: Basic's for beginners'. After that I've read 'Advanced Potion-making'. Every ingredient mentioned I have searched up in different books. That are almost two shelves. You can look them out later if you want. Along that I found out about the levels and started them. I have successfully completed the first two courses. Studied all the additional books and made the extra assignment too. Aside those books I have used two other bookshelves to make those extra ones and I have read another shelf just for fun with titles like 'Handbook of a magical garden' and the most recent edition of 'The ingredients encyclopaedia'. From the third course I have studied 'Common potion ingredients' and 'Uncommon Potions ingredients' and the Herbology editions of them. I'm almost done with the assignments on the other three Herbology books and... " Harry summed up with a thoughtfully glance; "I have updated all my logbooks neatly and can take them over here if you want to look through them.. That's what you wanted to know right?"

"Yes Potter, nicely answered. One point for the Gryffindork." The blonde wizard said with a mocking drawl and moved to pet Harry on the head; "So basically you still have half of your booklist to finish and barely started on your assignments."

Harry nodded, whiping away Draco's hand with a laugh; "And not one potion ready to stripe off the list."

"Better get starting then, your in this for full time?" Draco asked and wasn't entirely sure if he should say it but did nonetheless; "You are absolutely sure you want to put all your time into this after the row with the misses?"

Harry rolled his eyes; "I have made my decision, you know that."

"Good, what do you think of this? We'll work together five days a week, three of them were we'll brew. The other two days you make your papers and assignments alongside that potion your working on and you have free use of my library whenever you want if you'll use it solemnly for your studying purposes only." Draco said and layed down some ground rules that Harry agreed upon and drank his coffee while he listened at the blonde man talking; explaining the easiest way to make his schedules. A small hour later Harry was set to work and Draco sat down at a desk going through a stack of letters.

Harry had settled down comfortable on the ground having sized up two pillows to lie on in front of Draco's library fireplace since no other surface was big enough. There were too many different sheets and books too rummage through for answers. Every now and then he spared a glance over to Draco who worked at his desk in silence. _Probably business.. I wonder what he does exactly..  
_The dark haired wizard shuddered the thought off and went back to studying his list intently. He needed to make a schedule for the brewing and had been given three days a week to do so until he was done. Draco had stated that after twenty-five potions, he could make two at a time if the brewing processes allowed enough time for preparations. He had to remember 'One cannot stir two kettles at the same time as one cannot chop with two knifes' as Draco had stated somewhere in his speech. His schedule was already a bit risky and he was only halfway but if he would put all his efforts in it he could do it.

What felt as a few minutes were a few hours and lunch was levitated in by Astoria when Harry was almost done. Both man sat down in the chairs again, their plates hovering above their laps. They had talked about Harry's progress so far and after a few moments of silence Draco spoke up; "Can we talk?" It sounded nonchalant and Harry looked curious; "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Severus Snape."

Harry almost choked on his sandwich. He coughed a couple of times, clutching at his chest with a furious blush and tear stained eyes. Slowly recovering he managed to bring out; "What about the man?"

"I spoke Severus a few days back when you had locked yourself up, "Draco had laughed at him and stuck out his tongue; "He'd said he will be leaving the country next week and won't be back until the new year thus if you want to meet him.. It can be a short wait or a long wait. You tell me."

"I would like to get this passed as soon as possible." Harry said when he was back to normal. A glare on his face due to being displeased with Draco's laughing.  
Draco only found it amusing and mock glared back with a nod; "I shall arrange a meeting then."

"Thank you." Harry said honestly. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence and Draco went back to his desk whilst Harry went back to the pillows on the floor to finish his schedule.

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

A few days later in the morning, Harry was seated in Draco's library studying. The day before Ginny had finally come home. He was delighted to see her still whole and alive but mad on her for staying away so long. He had voiced all his feelings and reasons why he hadn't wrote her. Ginny had merely shrugged her shoulders like nothing was wrong and had said; "I was partying with some friends."  
Then she had disappeared upstairs into their bedroom. Harry wanted to explode thus had left the house.  
Once again he was stuck in the guest shed and once again he couldn't concentrate on his study thanks to his wife. _Why couldn't she properly say what she had been doing? Why stay away for four days and come home acting like she never left? Why does she makes me worry all the time?_

It was Draco that stopped the mind spin and roughly closed his books.

"Get ready; we'll be going over to Severus in an hour." The man said and left the library again.  
Harry sighed and stacked his papers and books away neatly. He went home, found Ginny heavily asleep in their four-poster. She didn't wake up once while he emptied his closets. He quickly moved to the guest-shed where he showered and got dressed. His belongings were thrown on the bed when he left the shed wearing grey pantalon with a grey button up shirt and his more expensive dark grey, long and classic style robe. He went back into the house and grabbed a small bag that was standing ready at the front door along with putting on snakeskin boots before marching back to his neighbours house feeling slightly nauseated because of his nervousness.

"Ready?" Draco asked who was sitting on his porch, waiting for Harry.

Harry nodded; "As ready as I can be."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they disappeared with a pop. They appeared in a filthy small side alley and Harry asked where he was.

"Spinners End, Snape's old house is a block away. The only fire heard connected to his second house. From there it's a ten minute walk to his real house."

"The man is really trying to be unfindable." Harry remarked and Draco agreed; "Only those who know can find him and that suits him well."

They started walking and soon enough went trough the floo network ending up in a small cottage. From this first sight, it was plain and looked barely used. Draco pulled Harry out the front door and they stepped into full sunlight. Confused Harry asked again where he was.

"Somewhere in Arizona. This place is unplotable so I don't know where exactly." Draco started walking down a small road behind the cottage and Harry followed him when Draco walked into a grand tree. When they came out on the other side, the landscape was different. No more abnormally high trees and heavy rocks but a soothing farm sight. A small Muggle village was in far sight of them and a few houses within walking distance.  
Draco stood still abruptly when reached the first house on their left side; "It belongs to the family Parkinson but they never come here. The house next to the Parkinson's is from the family Clearwater who have abandoned the house decades ago and let it fall in despair. The third is locked shut. The last member of their bloodline is a squib and cannot enter the wards. It will open when the bloodline dies out."

Harry nodded and Draco told him that the two small houses behind those three were temporarily owned by the two young potion students who are doing their apprenticeship with Severus; "Those two houses on the right belong to other Potions masters and that house on the hill is an old grumpy wizard who hates people. Most of them use their floo and rarely step outside their houses when they are here."

"Must be dull to life here."

"Hence the reason Severus build a small mansion at the end of the road. He is secure here since no one cares." Draco answered and started walking again with Harry on his heels; "I'm nervous."

"You shouldn't be."

"But I am." Harry answered irritated. _I'm about to pee in my pants. The man hates me. Draco told him all kinds of stuff about me and I have only known for a couple of weeks that he's bloody well alive and now I'm on my way to his freaking front door. I had no time or what so ever to even think about it with that witch of a redhead messing me up. How can one not be nervous?!_

"You got this on yourself." Draco said with a smirk.

"I know." Harry answered when they stopped at a low fence. The garden was quite big and had two greenhouses on the left. A few plants were growing around but mostly grass and high, wild hedges alongside the edge of the house. A few big tree's putted the house in shadows. Draco pushed the gate open and walked up the path to the front door. The two floors building had a small tower at the east and a glassed extension at the library on the south side. Green and blue stained glass windows in white frames broke the black stones of the house itself nicely.

"Ready?" Draco asked again and Harry shook his head weakly when he reached out to knock on the door.

X-.-.-.-GW-.-.-.-HP-.-.-.-DM-.-.-.-X

Feel free to leave some thoughts.


End file.
